Home
by Cybella
Summary: Dean Ambrose comes home to what he thinks is the best thing in his life.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:00 in the morning. The rain was coming down in a heavy downpour. The thunder and lightning crashed in the sky. Dean was finally home after a long flight and a 45 minute drive. He went into his apartment, closed and locked the door, and dropped his luggage by the door. The apartment was dark except for the times when the lightning would light up the sky, creating somewhat of a glow. Dean walked toward his room, taking off his soaking clothes along the way. His bedroom door was ajar and he could tell a lamp was on.

He walked into the bedroom and saw his girlfriend Alicia asleep on his side of the bed wrapped around one of his pillows. He remembered the time when he first learned about Alicia not liking thunderstorms. It was their fourth date and they had just walked out of the movie theater when it had started to rain and the thunder was so loud, that Alicia had literally jumped into Dean's arms. When Dean asked, Alicia told him that she had always hated thunderstorms since she was little. She didn't know how it started, just that it scared so much. Ever since then, Dean made sure to call her and comfort her during the times it would rain and he was gone.

"Are you going to come to bed or are you going to stand there?"

Dean's eyes snapped towards Alicia who was staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Five minutes."

Dean smirked before going to the bathroom and putting his clothes in the hamper. He walked back into the bedroom and got into the bed. He pulled Alicia close to him.

"You're cold." Alicia said

"I had wet clothes on."

"You should take a shower to warm yourself up."

"I got you to warm me up."

"Ha. Ha. Ass."

"You got a great ass." Dean said as he grabbed it.

Alicia smacked Dean's chest. Dean chuckled as he held Alicia tightly.

"How was work?" Alicia asked

"Rough."

"How so?"

Dean talked about the storyline he had with Seth and the Authority; how it was taking a toll on his friendship with Seth and they weren't as close as they once was when they were a part of the Shield. He also talked about the upcoming feud with Roman in the next 5 to 6 months and how he didn't want their friendship to end up like his and Seth's.

"Roman is not like Seth. He's not going to let this go to his head." Alicia said

"I know. Do you think Seth was faking the friendship the whole time?"

Alicia thought for a moment.

"I don't think it was fake. It was there and I don't think he meant to hurt you. The way he did things came out wrong. You should talk to him about this."

Dean nodded. They talked for awhile more before Alicia let out a big yawn.

"How much sleep have you been getting?

Alicia rubbed her eyes.

"Not enough. This storm made it worse."

"What can I do to help?"

"You being here already helps."

"Good. Try to get some sleep."

Dean watched as Alicia fell asleep again. Alicia changed his life for the better. He never thought that he could be happy coming home to one woman. He knew that he had been sleeping around with a lot of women back in the day, but as soon as he saw Alicia, he knew that had to change and it did. He still couldn't believe that Alicia wanted to be with him. He would always ask her why she would want to be with him when there would be so many other guys better than him. Alicia always gave him the same answer.

"Because, you're not like the other guys. You're not what everyone claims you are. Under all that tough exterior is a sweet guy who is very protective of the people who he calls family and not many guys I know do that. I see the real you and that's all that matters. I wouldn't change anything about you."

That statement would always put a smile on Dean's face. Alicia is his home and he would do anything to protect her. He loved everything about her; quirks and habits. Alicia caught a lot of heat from some of the divas when he first brought her to one of his shows, but he set them straight. To him, Alicia's a real woman with a big heart. Dean turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Alicia again. He drifted off to sleep, thinking how lucky he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia woke up around 12:00 the next day, feeling well rested. She felt something heavy around her waist and turned around to see Dean sleep next to her. She stared at him for a moment. He looked a lot younger when he was sleep. His hair was curly and all over the place. His mouth was opened a little and soft snores came out of his mouth. She smiled a little before kissing Dean on the forehead and getting out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and did her ritual before walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

She got a few pans out and began to make breakfast. 20 minutes later, she was almost done when she felt a pair of arms around her and kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning babe." Alicia said

"Good morning dollface. Smells good up in here. What are you making?" Dean asked

"Chocolate chip waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage."

"Sounds good."

"How come you're up? I thought you would be sleep after coming in at 3:00 in the morning."

"I woke up and you weren't next to me. Besides, sleep is overrated."

Alicia chuckled as she finished making breakfast. She moved out of Dean's arms to put the food on the plate and shrieked when Dean grabbed her ass.

"Asshole!"

Dean laughed out loud.

"Was that really necessary?" Alicia asked

"Yep." Said Dean

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason to grab your ass? Dean asked

Alicia looked at Dean slyly.

"Maybe."

Dean laughed again.

"That'll take all year and then some."

"Of course it would."

Alicia grabbed the plates of food and moved to the dining room table while Dean poured up the juice and walked to the table. He put the cups on the table and sat down. They began eating.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Alicia

"I have a few things in mind." Said Dean with a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows

"Besides bedroom activities pervert."

"You're as much of a pervert as I am."

"So you say." Said Alicia

"So I know."

"Just answer the question."

"I really hadn't thought about it. I just wanted to get home to you."

Alicia smiled at what Dean said.

"Aww."

Dean blushed.

"It's the truth. I missed you when I'm on the road. Sometimes I be thinking why you can't come with me all the time? You know?"

Alicia nodded.

"I know you have your job and everything but, I don't know if I can function without you there physically. I hate going to bed without you. I love out phone calls and skype but sometimes that's not enough."

"I know. I missed you too. I feel the same way you do. I wished they didn't work you so hard for so long."

"Why don't you come with me the next time I go back?"

"When's that?"

"Next week."

Alicia nodded. She did had a lot of vacation time saved up and it would a great opportunity to spend time with Dean.

"Alright. What the next city you're going to?"

"Houston Texas, then Dallas."

They continued talking as they finished eating their breakfast. They cleaned up their dishes and went back to their room. Alicia went to the bathroom while Dean laid back on the bed. Alicia came back out a minute later and laid on the bed beside Dean. Dean turned to his side facing Alicia.

"You're beautiful."

Alicia glanced at Dean and blushed.

"There's no reason to blush." Dean said

"You always make me blush after all this time."

Dean continued staring at Alicia. Her perfectly tan skin. Honey gold eyes that light up. Those beautiful plump lips that he loves to kiss.

"What are you staring at Dean?"

"The most beautiful woman in my world."

"You are corny."

"It's the truth."

Alicia turned to face Dean.

"Well, I'm looking at the most handsomest man in my world."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You have the rugged look I like and every other female out there."

"What do you mean?

"You should look at social media. It's awesome. Especially twitter."

"No it's not. I didn't want the twitter I have now."

"Okkkkkkaaaaayyy."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"How about this?"

Alicia leaned up and kissed Dean. Dean responded and made the kiss deeper. A few minutes later, they pulled up for air.

"I like that." Dean said

"I knew you would."

A/N: Should I keep going or delete this?


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Dean and Alicia decided to go out. First, Alicia dragged Dean to the _Neon Museum._ Dean huffed the whole entire time they were there. He didn't want to look at Art, even though some of the pieces did look good. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Besides, the only art he wanted to look at is Alicia. Next they went to _Pole Position Raceway - Indoor Karting._ They had a lot of fun. They had a bet as to who could beat who two out of three rounds and the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. They each won one round and now it came to the tiebreaker.

"You're gonna lose." Dean said

"Yeah right. I'm the champ at this." Alicia said

"We'll see."

They had their race and it was neck and neck, but Alicia won.

"You know I let you win right?" Dean asked

"Stop being a sore loser. You know I got skills." Alicia said.

"Oh, I know you got skills."

"Stop being a perv."

"Never."

They left the Raceway and began walking down the street.

"What do you want to do now?" Dean asked

"Piggyback ride."

Dean looked around.

"Now?"

"Uh, yeah. You got to do whatever I want."

Dean leaned down and Alicia was able to get on his back. Dean made sure that Alicia was secure before walking down the sidewalk. There were people pointing and looking, but they didn't care. They went to a few shopping marts before stopping at _The Cheesecake Factory _for dinner. Alicia tried to protest, but Dean stopped her.

"You said you never been here before, so I wanted to take you."

Alicia knew not to argue then. They were seated and a waiter came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Carlos and I'll be your server. What would you like to drink?"

"I want a Long Island Iced Tea." Dean said

Carlos wrote it on his pad before turning to Alicia.

"And you sweetie?"

Alicia looked at Dean who had a murderous look on his face.

"Blueberry Mojito."

Carlos wrote on his pad before leaving. Dean glaring at him the entire time.

"Dean stop."

Dean looked at Alicia.

"He was flirting with you."

"I don't want him Dean. You know I only want you."

"I don't trust him. Something's not right with him."

Alicia sighed.

"Stop. You got nothing to worry about. I love you and only you."

"I love you too."

Before anything else was said, Carlos came back with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Carlos asked after putting the drinks on the table.

"Yes, I'll have the Cajun Jambalaya Pasta." Dean said

Carlos nodded as he wrote it down. Then he turned to Alicia.

"And you Sweetheart?"

Alicia watched as Dean Grit his teeth.

"I'll have the Shrimp and Chicken Gumbo."

Carlos wrote it down.

"Also, could you please stop with the nicknames? It's really not appropriate to do that in front of my boyfriend."

Carlos smile waned a little as he looked at Dean in disdain. Dean looked back at him the same way, if not more.

"Right. I'll go put your order in."

With that, Carlos walked away. Dean smirked. Alicia shook her head at Dean's antics.

"I think he's mad."

Alicia chuckled.

"Ya think?"

After 15 minutes, Carlos came back with their food and place them on the table. Then he left without saying a word.

"That was rude." Dean said

"Stop Dean."

"What'd I do?"

They ate their food and talked about Dean's upcoming shows and which ones Alicia would be able to come to. After a while, they finished their dinner and Carlos came back to their table and picked up their plates.

"Would you like any desserts?"

"Yes. We will have Linda's Fudge Cake and Tiramisu Cheesecake to go please." Alicia said

"Right away."

With that said, Carlos walked away. 10 minutes later, Carlos came back with the desserts and the check. Dean pulled out his wallet and gave Carlos a card when Carlos put the desserts on the table. Carlos left again to charge the card and came back with the card and a receipt, then left again. Dean and Alicia got up.

"Think we should leave a tip?" Dean asked

"I don't know. He was kind of rude to us." Alicia said

"Only after you told him off about the nicknames."

"He should've never done that in the first place."

"He looked like he couldn't believe that we were dating."

"Oh well. Just put something down."

Dean huffed but did just that.

"Fine, but you owe me later on."

"Sure sweetheart."

Dean laughed at that. They left the building and walked down the street towards their car.

"I had fun today." Alicia said

"Me too." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Alicia. He saw a couple of guys looked her up and down and he didn't like that. Soon, they got to their car and got in. They drove home and Dean put the desserts in the fridge. He turned around to talk to Alicia, but didn't see her. He looked down to see her shoes. He walked towards the shoes to see her jacket. He kept going until he got to the bedroom to see Alicia on the bed. She had a smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"You said I owe you right?"

Dean laughed.

"Yes I did."


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I need your help for this story. I'm only writing three more chapters for this story and I'm running out of ideas. What else should I write for this story?

Cybella


End file.
